


You Color My Gray Memories

by easycomeeasygo



Series: Don't Ever Let Me Come Down From Your Love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: He’s not sure what to do. His fight or flight response is getting triggered and Yukhei is slowly inching his way from behind the counter, jaw still dropped and processing what Sicheng said.“Well,” Sicheng says, shocked at just how calm he sounds, “I’m going to run away now.”“Wait—” Yukhei starts but Sicheng fucking bolts.





	You Color My Gray Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Sicheng and Yukhei ever since I wrote in that subplot and I really just wanted to write about them :(  
> Can be read on its own but there's a lot of references to [We'll Get Lost Together (Let Me Flow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377321/chapters/43518212)  
> unbeta'd

Sicheng is at the coffee shop Yukhei works at. It’s quiet enough that he ends up doing his schoolwork there a majority of the time. Yukhei always ends up giving him free drinks too even though Sicheng is 90% sure that Yukhei ends up paying for them himself. It’s definitely also a benefit that Yukhei is there but that’s still something Sicheng would really rather not pay too much attention to too often.

He’s engrossed in taking notes when Yukhei sits in the seat across from him.

“Break time,” he says, smiling widely.

“Bothering me time, you mean,” Sicheng shoots back.

“How long are you planning on staying? I get off at 7.”

Sicheng shrugs. He glances at his phone and sees it’s only 4. He was thinking of leaving sooner than that.

“We can leave together if you want,” he suggests.

He’s not really sure when he started to develop feelings for Yukhei. It feels like it happened out of nowhere but he knows it’s been gradually building. He thinks of Yukhei being Yukhei, loud and happy, effervescent. He thinks back to the other weekend at the club when Yukhei grabbed him from Ten to hopefully get him or Kun to make a move and his mind wanders to dancing with Yukhei. He thinks of Yukhei’s toned arms, flexing as the lights bounce off his skin. He thinks of Yukhei’s hands on him.

He tries not to dwell on it so much. Yukhei is important and his feelings for him feels overwhelming. It helps that he’s been spending more time with Ten. Getting to know him has been great for a lot of reasons, but the distraction from his feelings for Yukhei has definitely been an added bonus. What’s been an absolute buzzkill is how the last few times Taeyong has convinced him to go out with them and he’s dragged Kun and Yukhei along with him, Yukhei has completely been crushing on Jungwoo.

Sicheng sighs. He looks up and sees Yukhei back at the counter, making drinks. He smiles widely at a customer before handing him his drink. Sicheng is stressed. Feelings are hard.

He kills time until the end of Yukhei’s shift by playing Stardew Valley, sick of taking notes. He’s _finally_ in a relationship with Sebastian when Yukhei shows up, backpack on his shoulder, ready to head out.

He takes a glimpse at Sicheng’s screen. “You’re romancing Sebastian? Again?”

“He’s my emo boyfriend, soon to be husband,” Sicheng says, closing his laptop and packing away his stuff. “Every time I try to romance someone else first I always end up going back to him first.”

They’re walking towards the station when Yukhei suddenly stops.

“Holy shit Sichengie, look at that dog,” he says, pointing at a black shiba inu across the street, “Do you think they’ll let me pet it?”

Before Sicheng can even open his mouth to answer Yukhei darts across the street, not even bothering to look and begins talking to the owner. After a few seconds, and Sicheng hopes after asking, he drops down to pet the dog, a giant grin on his face. He sighs. He should be used to Yukhei dropping everything at the possibility of petting a dog and crosses the street after him.

He smiles at the owner, a petite intimidating looking woman who seems used to people stopping her on the street because of her dog. She looks somewhat amused by Yukhei’s antics though and he bends down to pet the dog.

“His name is Uni and he’s perfect,” Yukhei informs him, scratching Uni happily behind his ears.

Sicheng pets him too and Yukhei is right, he is perfect. After a bit, Sicheng thanks the owner again for letting them take up her time, finally dragging Yukhei away.

Yukhei pouts at having to leave, but he looks so happy anyway. It’s annoying, Sicheng thinks, just how good joy looks on Yukhei’s face, eyes shimmering happily.

-

Yukhei knocks back his 5th espresso shot in 20 minutes. He’s convinced he’s figured out the optimal way to brew the perfect shot. Sicheng isn’t sure why he’s drinking the full shots instead of only sipping them to see how they taste but Yukhei does weird shit sometimes.

“I can’t tell the difference anymore,” he says. His eyes then widen comically. “Also I think I’m maybe dying now.”

“You’re an idiot,” Sicheng says, overwhelmingly fond. “I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

They both freeze. Yukhei stares at Sicheng, eyes wide looking completely thrown and Sicheng realizes what he accidentally said. Fuck.

“What?” Yukhei says confused.

“Fuck,” Sicheng replies.

He’s not sure what to do. His fight or flight response is getting triggered and Yukhei is slowly inching his way from behind the counter, jaw still dropped and processing what Sicheng said.

“Well,” Sicheng says, shocked at just how calm he sounds, “I’m going to run away now.”

“Wait—” Yukhei starts but Sicheng fucking _bolts_.

 

Sicheng does what the rest of the children do when they fuck up. He goes to Kun’s.

He knocks on the door more times than necessary, brain still in flight mode not able to remember what the code is.

“I swear to God Yangyang,” Kun says as he opens the door.

“Huh,” he says surprised. “You’re not Yangyang. This is unexpected.”

“I’m an _idiot_ , Kun-ge.”

He hates how whiny he sounds he hopes it gets the point across of just how dire the situation is. Kun’s eyes widen at his outburst and he gestures for Sicheng to follow him in. They head straight into the kitchen and Kun immediately turns the kettle on and grabs mugs. He grabs the “World’s #1 Mom” one that Chenle and Yangyang got him that he only uses when they’re not around and Sicheng’s Luffy mug that he keeps here. He also breaks out the good tea. The tea that he only makes when Chenle is really homesick and frustrated with the Korean language or if someone is particularly upset. It’s then that he realizes that he very much fits into the second category. Fuck.

He blinks and there’s the mug in front of him, steaming hot, and a very concerned looking Kun sitting in the stool next to him.

Sicheng takes a deep breath and talks. “So. I maybe. I. I accidentally told Xuxi that I’m in love with him?”

He glances at Kun who, for whatever reason, doesn’t look too surprised.

“Are you going to say something awful like I was obvious or something?”

Kun laughs and rolls his eyes. “No, you weren’t. Well I guess sort of? But only in the I know you really well so I’m gonna notice any change in your behavior way.”

Sicheng groans. “I hate that.”

“People have feelings sometimes, Sichengie.” Kun teases. “Can’t run away from that forever.”

Sicheng wants to fight him for even saying that, the fucking Capricorn disaster. But he can rip on Kun for pretending he shows genuine emotions any time, this is about _him_. He pouts. “But how did you know!”

“Xuxi touches you, like all the time? You let him do that. I don’t think you’ve even realized it. The demons have even taken it as a sign to try to do the same only you push them away. You _only_ let Xuxi touch you.”

“I do?” Sicheng thinks. Kun is right. Kun is always right. “Oh shit. I do.”

“So, what exactly happened? What’d he say?” Kun asks.

Sicheng drinks his tea. “He was convinced he discovered the best way to brew espresso but the dumbass kept drinking all of the shots he made and he got all jittery and it was stupid and cute and I was like ‘You’re an idiot I can’t believe I’m in love with you.’ He said ‘What’ and I said ‘I’m going to run away now’ and I sprinted to the station to come here.”

Kun puts his face in his hands. “Sicheng.”

“I freaked out, I guess.”

Kun gestures at Sicheng’s phone, which he has very pointedly been avoiding. “Your phone has been lighting up constantly since you got here. How many messages do you have from him?”

He shrugs. “I haven’t looked at it since I left? Can you?”

“Fine you big baby.”

“Code is 9728.”

Kun unlocks his phone and scoffs. “You have _fifteen_ texts from him Sicheng.”

“Don’t be mean to me,” Sicheng snaps back. “How’s Ten, Kun?”

Kun shoots him a scathing look. “He’s great, we got coffee earlier,” he says completely unphased, “I wanna invite him to family dinner on Friday, especially if Xuxi can switch his shift. Read your fucking messages, Sicheng.”

 

**Yukhei**

Sicheng

Sicheng where did you go!!!

Shit you can’t just say something like that and run away

At least let me know you got home okay

Or did you go to kun-ge’s??

Okay you probably went to kun’s

Shit i don’t know what to do

Sicheng

Sicheng!!!!

:(

Shit i’m definitely being annoying

I’m sorry!!!!

I’m just worried!!  


**Yukhei**

Please please let me know you’re okay

We can talk whenever you’re ready to

 

Sicheng avoids it for the rest of the night. He plays more Stardew Valley, obsessively trying to complete the community center and listening to Chen’s mini album on repeat, joining his legion of heartbroken men in Korea, even if it’s not like that, at least not yet.

He wakes up to a vaguely threatening message from Kun if he ruins family dinner so he finally replies to Yukhei.

 

**Sicheng**

Talk tomorrow?

-

Sicheng is waiting for Yukhei at the park after class. He shows up a few minutes late, but he brings Sicheng a macchiato so he overlooks it.

Yukhei sits and Sicheng is hyper-aware of the miniscule amount of room between them.

“You caught me totally off-guard,” Yukhei says.

“I caught myself off-guard,” Sicheng retorts. He feels like an idiot.

“I’m not rejecting you,” Yukhei says off the bat, gently as if he’s worried he’s going to make Sicheng run again. “I just have never considered it. I haven’t really seriously dated anyone in a while and I don’t want to like, play around with your feelings or anything like that.” He looks up at at Sicheng and smiles softly. It makes his heart race and wonders exactly what Yukhei really means.

“You’re amazing, Sichengie. And you mean a lot to me, you’re one of my best friends. I just need some time to think about things and us before I can really answer you.”

Sicheng breathes a sigh of relief. It’s not the best case scenario, but it’s not the straight up rejection that he was honestly expecting.

“Sicheng? You’ve been quiet for like… 5 minutes.”

“Sorry,” he smiles but he’s pretty sure it comes off as a wince, judging by how Yukhei looks even more worried. “I get it. I really didn’t mean to just... spring it on you like that. Or at all really,” he says sheepishly. He isn’t sure what else to say. He mostly just wants to thank Yukhei for not breaking his heart right off the bat, even if he could turn around and do it any other day. Instead he does what he does best.

“You got off for family dinner right? Kun invited Ten yesterday and he’s been shitting himself about it since. He keeps texting me asking me opinions on what he should make and if Ten will like it.”

Yukhei laughs and to Sicheng’s relief, goes along with the complete subject change. “Yeah I did. I don’t know why Kun is so worried. Everything he makes is amazing, he really should be more concerned about Yangyang and Chenle.”

-

Sicheng finds himself banging on Kun’s door yet again. Kun silently opens the door, looking almost as frazzled as Sicheng feels. Sicheng just walks in, dropping his bag at the door and lays on the couch.

“What does it mean,” he finally says, “If the dumb idiot you’re in love with says that he’s never considered having feelings for you?”

“It means he’s being considerate of you and thinking about the fact that he’s probably always seen you as his friend Sicheng, not a potential partner and that he has to rethink what that means. What if Yangyang and Chenle scare off Ten. I’ve been so worried about what I want to cook that I forgot about my fucking demon sons,” Kun says, sounding more and more anxious.

Sicheng sighs. “He grilled me about everyone who’s coming after you left. I mentioned the demons and wanted to ask about them but I had to leave to go meet Xuxi. It’s weird for us to be the ones freaking out, Kun-ge.”

Kun whines loudly. “I’m stressed. Do you wanna dye my hair?”

Sicheng sits up and looks at Kun incredulously. “What?”

Kun walks out of the living room and comes back with a box of light brown dye. He tosses it at Sicheng. “I’ve been putting it off for like a week now and I think we both need some type of distraction from our idiotic decision to have real feelings.”

“Well,” Sicheng says, getting up. “I guess we’re dying your hair.”

-

Family dinner is only a little awkward. Yukhei is already there when he gets to Kun’s and he just does his best to act normal. He does his best to avoid looking at him and instead focuses on Kun and Ten’s weird almost antagonistic flirting. It’s fitting for them though.

The second Ten asked if they were going to this party Sicheng knew they would. He’s pretty sure Kun is incapable of saying no to Ten anyway but something in him screams _yes, go_ when Yukhei says he’s going.

So here is he, already drunk, walking next to an equally drunk but brooding Kun. They’re walking in the back with a perfect view of everyone. Sicheng’s eyes follow Yukhei, who keeps bouncing between groups, currently talking to Mark, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo. He’s positive that Kun is doing the same thing with Ten, who’s been comfortably talking to Johnny basically the whole night so far.

The three of the move into the kitchen immediately, losing sight of everyone they came with. They all end up grabbing the punch, Kun knocking back a cup before grabbing another, all without saying a single word. He is… acting weird. And by weird, he’s visibly upset. He usually hides his real feelings pretty well, but seeing Ten kind of ignore him for Johnny has definitely pushed him to the point that Sicheng is genuinely worried about him. He sees that Yukhei is also eyeing Kun, concerned.  

“Xuxi, I’m gonna take Kun out back for some air.”

Yukhei nods. He makes a path for them to get out, the house getting more and more crowded by the second and they make eye contact one last time before they split off. Sicheng can’t help but wonder if it means something. Either that or he’s fucking bombed.

“Come on Gege,” Sicheng says to Kun, who doesn’t even react to being called that, guiding him outside.

“You know Kun,” Sicheng says seriously once they sit down just out of sight of the door. “You give me a lot of shit about being scared of feelings when you are too. You just hide it better.”

Kun laughs, sounding defeated. “I just. I like him a lot and I don’t know what to do with it.”

“I feel that.”

Feelings are hard.

 

Sicheng somehow has completely forgotten about how Yukhei has been raving about cute and funny Jungwoo is until he sees them talking. Even earlier it didn’t register. He’s been a fucking wreck all night anyway and seeing them talk, not even looking intimate or anything like that, It fucking sucks.

“Xuxi, we’re heading out, are you coming?” He says in Mandarin. He doesn’t even care that Jungwoo won’t know what he’s saying. It barely even sounds like himself.

Yukhei immediately gets up, shooting Sicheng a concerned look and walks next to him as they go through trying to collect everyone.

Once they’re all rounded up outside of the house, they begin to walk. Yukhei is still with him and Sicheng is beyond confused.

“Can I walk you home?” Yukhei asks.

Sicheng nods and Yukhei smiles at him, his heart racing.

Mark, Donghyuk, and Jungwoo leave first, the three of them getting lectured at by a drunk Taeyong who insists that they all make sure to take care of themselves when they get home. After they leave, he realizes that Jungwoo doesn’t even do anything to acknowledge Yukhei in particular. He feels that whatever knot was forming in his chest is slowly beginning to unwind, whatever ugly jealousy towards Jungwoo that’s has been trying to rear its head dissipating.

Kun and Ten split off next. They don’t seem too drunk and they’ve been inseparable since Ten found them outside. He hopes they finally can get their shit together, noticing how they’re holding hands. Kun deserves it.

They walk a few feet back from Jaehyun and Taeyong. He’s used to them being them but he can’t help but jealously watch Taeyong stumbling around and Jaehyun just happily taking care of him, keeping him upright and letting Taeyong randomly kiss him. Especially with Yukhei right next to him. They make it look so easy.

He starts to shiver, his thin shirt and denim jacket doing nothing to keep him warm.

Yukhei immediately takes off his hoodie and shoves it at him. “Sichengie take it.”

He doesn’t even fight it and takes the hoodie, handing his jacket to Yukhei to put it on. He finally stops shivering the second he gets it on. It’s so warm and it smells like Yukhei and Sicheng finds himself giving into whatever situation is currently unfolding with Yukhei right now.

When Yukhei tries to give him his jacket back, he just shakes his head.

“Put it on, Xuxi. You can’t just wear a t-shirt. Your sweatshirt is warm enough.”

Yukhei does, giving in right away only because he knows how Sicheng is and won’t stop until he listens.

Yukhei gently grabs Sicheng’s arm and they begin to slow down, giving more and more space between them and Taeyong and Jaehyun who, at this point, have probably totally forgotten about the two of them anyway.

Once Yukhei is satisfied at the distance he looks at Sicheng nervously. “I don’t have feelings for Jungwoo,” he says.

Sicheng wonders how drunk he is.

“Seriously, Sicheng. I don’t.”

He’s not really sure what to say. He’s terrified that he’s gonna open his dumb drunk mouth and accidentally say something stupid like “Does that mean you like me?” or “Okay, can I hold your hand now?” or something else equally horrifying.

“Sichengie?”

“Okay,” he finally replies, proud of himself for not vocalizing his actual thoughts. “I’m really drunk.”

Yukhei’s hand is still on his arm and he finally takes it off. Sicheng frowns, feeling a bit surprised at just how much he likes the contact when it’s Yukhei, but to his relief, Yukhei instead puts his arm around him, almost hesitantly. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng replies, leaning into it. He hates skinship but skinship with Yukhei is different.

When they get to Sicheng’s building, Taeyong and Jaehyun are waiting for them outside, Jaehyun leaning against the wall with Taeyong wrapped around him.

Jaehyun looks at them, assessing almost, and he smiles as if he knows something they don’t. “We ended up way ahead of you so we stopped by the convenience store to get Hutgaesoo for hyung. I didn’t think you guys were that drunk but Taeyong insisted we get it for you too. Also grabbed those chips you like,” he says handing the bag to Sicheng.

Sicheng pulls the chips out and hands the bag to Yukhei to carry, happily munching away as they finally head into the building together. The elevator ride is mostly quiet, Taeyong focused on drinking his Hutgaesoo and Jaehyun stealing chips from Sicheng. Taeyong gives Sicheng a quick hug and Jaehyun waves at both of them when they get off on their floor.

Sicheng finishes his chips just as they get to his floor, slightly anxious at now having nothing to do with his hands. Yukhei quietly follows Sicheng off the elevator and through the hallways until they’re outside of Sicheng’s door. He doesn’t want Yukhei to leave.

“It’s late,” Sicheng says. “Just stay here.” _With me_ , Sicheng wants to add.

“Are you sure?” He asks, biting his lip looking concerned. Sicheng has one of those moments that he realizes just how beautiful Yukhei is, even in the dim light of his apartment building at God knows what time, drunk as shit.

“Xuxi. Please stay with me.” He feels overwhelmingly vulnerable, drunk and honest, somehow worse than when he accidentally confessed.

He turns away from him and unlocks his door. To his relief, Yukhei follows him in.

Sicheng goes straight for kitchen and downs a glass of water and he’s annoyed when it doesn’t immediately sober him up. He also grabs some leftovers he took from Kun’s last night and puts it in the microwave. Yukhei is awkwardly standing in his periphery, hesitating to make any moves.

“Xuxi.”

“Sicheng,” he replies, voice filled with affection.

They stand in silence and Sicheng really wants to close the distance between them. As if reading his mind, Yukhei inches closer and closer, infinitely braver than Sicheng has ever purposely tried to be. He wonders, Yukhei now close enough to touch, if Yukhei wants to kiss him. He hopes so.

Just as it seems like Yukhei is going to reach out to touch him, the microwave dings, making them both jump, and the moment is ruined. It shakes Sicheng out of his thoughts and he moves around the kitchen robotically. He grabs two sets of chopsticks and takes the plate out of the microwave and heads to the table, sitting down.

Yukhei follows and when he sits, Sicheng quietly hands over the second pair with a small smile and they quietly eat.

Yukhei doesn’t put up a fight and just goes along with Sicheng when he pulls him into his bedroom. Sicheng tosses a pair of shorts and a big shirt at Yukhei and grabs another set for himself. They change in silence, taking turns going to the bathroom. Sicheng gets into bed first, on his side near the window. When Yukhei walks back in, Sicheng just watches him hesitate before putting his phone down on the nightstand and getting into bed with him.

They lay there, quietly breathing in sync when Sicheng finally finds his courage.

“Did you mean it?” he asks. He needs to know. It’s been bothering his since Yukhei said it.

“Hm?”

“When you said you didn’t have feelings for Jungwoo,” he whispers nervously.

He feels Yukhei shift next to him and when he turns, he’s looking at him with a look that Sicheng is scared to acknowledge is there, an overwhelming amount of affection that almost looks like it crosses into something more.

“I don’t have feelings for Jungwoo,” he whispers back.

This time Sicheng believes him. The follow up question is there, on the tip of his tongue. Instead he finds himself reaching out, putting his arm around Yukhei and rests his head on his chest. He hears Yukhei’s heart race and he hopes it’s for the same reason his is.

Yukhei puts his arm around him and he manages to drift off, feeling safe.

 

When Sicheng wakes up, still on Yukhei’s chest with his arms around him it feels right.

The rest of the morning is alarmingly normal. It seems like any amount of awkwardness between them ever since Sicheng confessed is now gone. He’s not sure if he’s looking too much into it but it seems like all of Yukhei’s glances and touches last just a bit longer. It seems dumb but he feels almost hopeful.

-

He finally talks to Ten about Yukhei. He feels kind of bad, keeping it to himself for so long, especially when Ten has been so forthcoming with his own feelings for Kun. He’s also just _sick_ of listening to the both of them pine. And yeah, his confession was accidental and yeah, it hasn’t quite worked out yet but shit. At least he’s done more than the both of them. It seems to knock at least a little bit of sense into Ten and it seems like enough to maybe get him to finally _do_ something.

“I can see it,” Ten says out of nowhere. “You and Xuxi. It makes sense, even if he’s not there yet. I think he’ll get there.”

Sicheng just hums in response but the validation from Ten feels monumental. Ten might be an absolute idiot with his own feelings but Sicheng has seen how well he reads everyone else’s. It makes him feel as if he isn’t crazy for his feelings in the first place and for thinking that maybe Yukhei is slowing getting onto the same page as him, his hope justified.

-

When Ten and Yukhei leave together Sicheng is immediately suspicious. Especially when Ten does this thing with his face that sort of says “I’m not sure what’s going on.” It’s even more suspicious when later that night, he hears nothing from Ten but gets a message from Yukhei asking him if he’s free on Saturday. He wants to ask Ten what happened but he knows Ten will probably say some cryptic ass shit so he doesn’t even bother.

Instead, he just messages Kun and tells him to not make any plans on Saturday.

-

Sicheng is only a tiny bit nervous. When he goes to get the door though, Yukhei is standing there, looking as handsome as ever, hair carefully styled, smiling wide as always, and holding daffodils. He shyly hands them to Sicheng.

“It’s probably dumb and you probably hate it but they reminded me of you.”

Sicheng feels himself blushing. “I love them, thank you.” And he means it. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has done for him. “I’m gonna put these in some water and we can head out,” he says, smiling softly.

It seems like a date, Sicheng thinks, digging through his cabinets for a deep enough glass for the flowers. It’s definitely a date. He’s relieved he’s made an effort to look good, doing his hair for once and breaking out the black and white button down shirt that Ten convinced him to get.

Sicheng is pretty sure Yukhei just searched “first date ideas in Seoul” on Naver but it’s endearing, just like every other thing he does. They get boba first, at a place in Gangnam that he’s pretty sure Ten has mentioned wanting to go to, Yukhei insisting on paying. It’s nice out so they end up walking around the neighborhood, surrounded by weekend crowd quietly talking about anything that pops into their heads, what they’ve been listening to lately, how Yukhei still isn’t allowed to work a shift with Yuta, how Sicheng finally married Sebastian in Stardew Valley instead of getting a head start on one of his big upcoming essays. They end up at COEX and Sicheng is ready to vibrate out of his skin when he realizes why.

“You mentioned a while ago that you’ve been wanting to come,” Yukhei says half-shrugging, once they get into the library.

Sicheng smiles blindingly. “Xuxi, you’re my favorite person, did you know?”

To his surprise, Yukhei blushes. He then takes Sicheng’s hand in his. “You look so cute when you smile like that, Sichengie. Let’s look around.”

The entire time they walk around taking in the atmosphere and what feels like never-ending shelves upon shelves of books, Sicheng can’t help but think about just how nice Yukhei’s hand feels in his. He’s elated, knowing that this is _definitely_ a date. He’s on a date with _Wong Yukhei_ , the sweetest, most caring, most beautiful person he’s ever met. It’s wild.

Yukhei doesn’t let go of his hand after that. If he does, he maintains contact with Sicheng some other way, standing right against him, draping his arm around Sicheng’s shoulders, only losing track of Sicheng when he gets distracted by something. He thinks of Kun saying that he only lets Yukhei touch him. He’s right, but it’s _Yukhei_.

They flip through books and magazines, and Sicheng ends up taking a ton of Instagram boyfriend pictures of Yukhei, including some of him just looking around, amazed, before realizing Sicheng isn’t right behind him.

After the library, they go to a bunch of shops. They stop by SMTOWN so Sicheng can finally pick up a copy of _April, And A Flower_ , financially thanking Kim Jongdae for his service when he needed him most. They swing by a few clothing shops. It’s fun, doing normal things that they’ve done before together. Now it feels like more, though. It feels like the right thing, the natural progression to their friendship. It feels right that it should be transitioning into this, into something _more._ They also grab coffee on the way out, Yukhei blaming his job on his caffeine addiction.

 

They end up back at Sicheng’s.

“Do you wanna come in?” Sicheng asks. “We could get food later or something. Maybe watch a movie or something?”

Sicheng doesn’t want the day to end. He hopes Yukhei says yes.

“I have feelings for you,” Yukhei blurts out. His eyes widen, stuttering out, “Wait that’s not how I meant to start. I meant to say like, words. And feelings.”

Sicheng probably looks like idiot, jaw dropped, one hand on the door, the other clutching his album. He’s pretty sure that Yukhei just confessed to him. After their date. He feels like he’s having an out of body experience, like there’s no way that that actually happened. It feels almost poetic that he seemed to blurt it out the same way Sicheng did.

“I mean it though, Sicheng,” Yukhei says quietly.

Sicheng looks at Yukhei and when their eyes meet, he can see how serious Yukhei is, how much he really means it. His heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

“Xuxi, I would really like it if you kissed me right now,” Sicheng replies.

Yukhei smiles widely and does it. It’s gross and cliche but when Yukhei’s lips touch his, it feels like coming home.

When they pull away, Sicheng realizes that they’re still in the hallway of building outside of his door. He laughs, unlocking the door and pulls Yukhei in.

 

Yukhei kisses Sicheng again the second the door closes behind them, his hands coming up to hold Sicheng’s face, only pulling away to take off his shoes.

Sicheng suddenly feels shy. “Netflix?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei says. “We can finally start _Memories of the Alhambra_.”

They get comfortable on the couch and once Sicheng starts the episode he grabs Yukhei’s hand. He’s overwhelmed with affection and he feels like if Yukhei put his arm around him or something more tactile he’d just attempt to spend the entire night with his mouth on Yukhei’s.

 

“Wait. Take selfies with me, Sichengie.” Yukhei says excitedly after they finish the first episode.

Sicheng stares at Yukhei, eyes narrowed. “Why though?”

“When I left with Ten the other day, I asked him for advice which honestly was kind of a waste of time for me but probably helpful for him. At least hopefully.” His smile turns sheepish. “But yeah, I kind of really want to show off that I won?”

Sicheng grabs Yukhei’s arm and puts it around him. “Lucky for you,” he says feeling weightless, “I love the idea of beating Kun and Ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> dong sicheng is a soondingie u can't change my mind  
> [talk to me about wayv <3 ](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon)


End file.
